Unfortunately, a motorcyclist's hearing may be impeded by engine noise, wind noise and helmet design, among other things. High noise levels, such as those experienced by motorcyclists, may render listening to music or speech in a helmet unpleasant or even impossible. Moreover, high intensity noise, which in turn requires high intensity speech and music signals for a satisfying listening experience, may have long-term consequences on a motorcyclist's hearing ability. Noise affecting a motorcyclist may have many sources, such as engine noise, road noise, other vehicle noise and wind noise. As the speed of a motorcycle increases, typically the most prominent source of noise is wind noise. This effect increases dramatically as speed increases. At highway speeds, noise levels may easily exceed 100 dB when wearing a traditional helmet. This is particularly troublesome for daily motorcyclists as well as occupational motorcyclists, such as police officers. To combat the noise, some motorcycle helmets use sound deadening material around the area of the ears. Other motorcyclists may opt to use earplugs to reduce noise and prevent noise induced hearing loss. Another way to reduce noise are built-in active noise cancellation systems which, however, may have a deteriorating effect on the speech or music.